dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glory Story
is an insert song that appeared for the first time in Episode 01 - The New Face That Plays Our Bonds!!. It is sung by Kanade Amamiya, Shin Oikawa, and Junya Sasaki. Its full version was released on November 02, 2016. Tracklist #Glory Story #The Three Musketeers of the Rose #Butterfly Girl #2032 #Up to speed! #FEEL YOUR SKIN Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Boku ni wa chotto bakari no yume ga aru nosa Kimi ni mo shitte hoshii nda chikara wo kashite yo Itsudemo kimi no koe ga furuitateseru Kibou no wakideru mizuomisa Kanarazu tsurete yukitai nosa (shining stage) Tobira no mukou ni (spotlight) Shangri-La hikari afureteru Kimi ni misetai keshiki ga aru nda Sore wa glory tsugi no story Kake agaru step no saki ni Todoke glory yume no stage Issho naraba doko made demo Shinjite yukeru ki ga suru Ai no card de susumu nda |-|Kanji= 僕にはちょっとばかりの夢があるのさ 君にも知って欲しいんだ　力を貸してよ いつでも君の声が奮い立てせる 希望の湧き出る湖さ 必ず連れて行きたいのさ(shining stage) 扉の向こうに(spotlight) シャングリラ 光溢れてる 君に見せたい景色があるんだ それはグローリー 次のストーリー 駆け上がるステップの先に 届けグローリー 夢のステージ 一緒ならば どこまででも 信じてゆける気がする 愛のカードで 進むんだ |-|English= I have a bit of a dream that I want to follow It lends you the power that I know you want I'm going to use my voice to cheer you up This lake is gushing with hope I want to take someone without fail (shining stage) Beyond this door (spotlight) This light is overflowing in Shangri-La I have a nice scenery I want to show you It's glory so onto the next story If I run all the way up these steps I'll reach my glory, my dream stage We can go anywhere if we're together That is what I believe So let's advance to that card of love PV/Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Kimi ni misetai keshiki ga aru nda Sore wa guroorii tsugi no sutoorii Miagereba kakaru niji no you ni Sora ni mau yo ai no kaado Boku ni wa chotto bakari no yume ga aru nosa Kimi ni mo shitte hoshii nda chikara wo kashite yo Itsudemo kimi no koe ga furuitateseru Kibou no wakideru mizuomisa Kanarazu tsurete yukitai nosa (shining stage) Tobira no mukou ni (spotlight) Shangurira hikari afureteru Kimi ni misetai keshiki ga aru nda Sore wa guroorii tsugi no sutoorii Kake agaru suteppu no saki ni Todoke guroorii yume no suteeji Issho naraba doko made demo Shinjite yukeru ki ga suru Ai no kaado de susumu nda Kanarazu tsurete yukitai nosa (shining stage) Tobira no mukou ni (spotlight) Shangurira hikari afureteru Sousa Kimi to tsukuru peeji ga aru nda Sore wa guroorii tsugi no sutoorii Fumishimeru suteppu no saki ni Todoke guroorii yume no suteeji Issho naraba doko made demo Shinjite yukeru ki ga suru Ai no kaado de susumu nda |-|Kanji= 君に見せたい景色があるんだ それはグローリー　次のストーリー 見上げれば架かる虹のように 空に舞うよ　愛のカード 僕にはちょっとばかりの夢があるのさ 君にも知って欲しいんだ　力を貸してよ いつでも君の声が奮い立てせる 希望の湧き出る湖さ 必ず連れて行きたいのさ(shining stage) 扉の向こうに(spotlight) シャングリラ 光溢れてる 君に見せたい景色があるんだ それはグローリー 次のストーリー 駆け上がるステップの先に 届けグローリー 夢のステージ 一緒ならば どこまででも 信じてゆける気がする 愛のカードで 進むんだ 必ず連れて行きたいのさ(shining stage) 扉の向こうに(spotlight) シャングリラ 光溢れてる そうさ 君と つくるページがあるんだ それはグローリー 次のストーリー 踏みしめるステップの先に 届けグローリー 夢のステージ 一緒ならば どこまででも 信じてゆける気がする 愛のカードで 進むんだ |-|English= I have a nice scenery I want to show you It's glory so onto the next story If we were to look over the rainbow We will see the card of love dancing in the sky I have a bit of a dream that I want to follow It lends you the power that I know you want I'm going to use my voice to cheer you up This lake is gushing with hope I want to take someone without fail (shining stage) Beyond this door (spotlight) This light is overflowing in Shangri-La I have a nice scenery I want to show you It's glory so onto the next story If I run all the way up these steps I'll reach my glory, my dream stage We can go anywhere if we're together That is what I believe So let's advance to that card of love I want to take someone without fail (shining stage) Beyond this door (spotlight) This light is overflowing in Shangri-La So There's a page I will make with you As it's glory so onto the next story I will walk confidently up these steps To reach my glory, my dream stage We can go anywhere if we're together That is what I believe So let's advance to that card of love Mobile App Glory Story is a song of the Pops genre which features the GRANDE DIAMANTE brand. There is currently only one version of the song available in game. Versions Audio Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery ドリフェス！ビデオクリップ01「グローリーストーリー」|PV/Full Ver. Dream Festival-Glory Story (Ep 1)|TV-size Ver. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Category:Game Category:Season 1